1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc can structure for deterring theft. In particular, this invention relates to a container for storing optical discs that successfully deters theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc cans and optical disc boxes are used for storing optical discs. There are a wide variety of optical disc cans and optical disc boxes that are available on the market. Optical disc cans with a larger volume are obviously able to receive more optical discs.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an optical disc can of the prior art. The optical disc can 8 includes a lower cover 81 and an upper cover 82. The lower cover 81 is a circular disc for receiving optical discs, such as CDs, LDs, VCDs and DVDs, etc. In the center of the lower cover 81 there is a positioning column 811 that is hollow and is formed into one piece with the lower cover 81. The positioning column 811 has an appropriate height for extending the positioning column 811 into the inner of the upper cover 82. The center hole of the optical disc is located at the positioning column and the optical disc is positioned by the positioning column.
The upper cover 82 is hollow and has an opening at the bottom. A receiving space 821 is formed in the inner part of the upper cover 82 for receiving optical discs. There are a plurality of wedging flakes 822 that are located at the bottom of the upper cover 82 and protrude horizontally. The edge of the lower cover 81 extends outward to form a circular protruding edge 812. The external diameter of the circular protruding edge 812 of the lower cover is larger than the external diameter of the upper cover 82. Therefore, the circular protruding edge 812 protrudes from the external edge of the upper cover 82. The circular protruding edge 812 has a plurality of wedging slots 813 that corresponds to the wedging flakes 822.
When the upper cover 82 covers the lower cover 81, the wedging flakes 822 are wedged into the corresponding wedging slots 813 by rotating the lower cover 81 and the upper cover 82 with an opposite direction. Thereby, the upper cover 82 is firmly wedged with the lower cover 81.
However, when the optical disc can 8 and the optical discs received in the optical disc can 8 are sold in a shop, a thief can easily rotate the upper cover 82 and the lower cover 81 to separate the upper cover 82 from the lower cover 81 and steal the optical discs in the optical disc can 8. The design though convenient for users is a poor deterrent to those looking to steal. Even when the seller encloses a thin film 9 on the outside of the optical disc can 8, the burglar also easily cut through the thin film 9 to gain access to the optical discs.